


海浪骑士

by vanillacloud



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacloud/pseuds/vanillacloud
Summary: 含有人鱼的校园AU，主cp Thirev,Stefaniil,提及卡恰卢布，Fedal是基本世界观。
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev
Kudos: 2





	海浪骑士

**Author's Note:**

> 全文一并发上来。旅程终结。

01  
七点半下了最后一节晚课，萨沙跨上自行车飞快地赶回宿舍和两个俄罗斯室友联机打游戏，周三是固定的游戏日，卡恰和卢布下午没课已经提前叫好了外卖等他回去。等红灯的时候萨沙发现夕阳在淡蓝色天光里将落未落，一进入六月白昼突然变得好长，路边篱笆上的月季已经快开败了，这也意味着到了赶期末作业的时候了，想到一堆还没搞定的作业，萨沙晃晃他金棕色的脑袋戴上耳机一门心思蹬车。  
到宿舍的时候厨房台面上只剩下四分之一个披萨，萨沙随手把披萨丢进烤箱，发现纸盒边上有张卡通海豚贴纸，他转头问卡恰和卢布这张幼稚的贴纸是怎么回事，卢布从胶着的足球对抗中扭过头来瞥了一眼流理台，说这是点药草茶送的贴纸，卡恰觉得你最近赶due太焦虑了，要给你放松放松。卡恰又补充说那个送外卖的棕色卷毛毛说集满十个贴纸可以换一个人鱼贴纸，再集满多少张人鱼贴纸可以终身免配送费。  
卢布：“你怎么打游戏还一心二用听这些有的没的。”  
卡恰：“我就是觉得那个卷毛毛很眼熟，像隔壁的隔壁专业大四的那个热衷于搞海洋保护的学长，我想着他说不定可以整点稀有品种的海洋生物给我们萨沙壮大下家族企业。”  
萨沙退出了这场莫名其妙的对话，叼着边缘微焦的意大利辣香肠披萨，右手隔着T恤下摆握着冒着热气的草药茶，长腿迈过地上的空披萨盒子和某人的相机包装箱，窝进咖色的单人沙发，油叽叽的左手接过卡恰递过来的手柄加入战斗。打游戏的时候口渴想起喝茶的时候药草茶已经凉透了有点发苦。  
十点半游戏结束萨沙冲了个澡飞身上床打开电脑开始计算自己离死线还有多少日子，按教授难搞程度给自己分配任务，顺手把海豚贴纸贴在乱涂乱画的笔记本上。刚整理好思绪打算开始应付第一个作业的萨沙听见一阵碎碎念和随之而来的摔门声，萨沙下床贴着房门看骂骂咧咧的希腊人一边挖着香草冰淇淋一边吐槽楼下的俄罗斯秃子总是在自己拍vlog的时候突然出现，在校园无人的角落里找了半天的角度辛辛苦苦构好的图全被他毁了。西西帕斯想和他对骂那个人却说他只是个大一小孩，而奇葩学霸只比自己大了两年而已。  
萨沙回到床上准备捡起刚刚丢掉的思路，突然收到邮件通知周末有个关于场馆建设的讲座必须参加，心想我明明学的体育管理怎么还要管场馆建设，我又不是包工头，但是亲亲Federer教授的项目又不能不去，听说是和隔壁社会科学院Nadal教授的合作项目，还有其它的专业的同学一起。既然要算进期末成绩的话还是要先看一下项目概况以示尊重。网页里显示有个叫Sea-Son的海洋保护组织是这次项目的承办方，目的是推广海洋可再生材料用于体育场馆的建设。萨沙回想起Federer教授之前提过一嘴Nadal教授每年休假都会回老家搞维护渔业环境相关的东西，这次的合作项目大概就是这么来的。  
鼠标往下滑，萨沙看到Nadal教授的头像边上还有一个学生组长的大头照，是一个拥有海豚笑容的大四学长。“Dominic”，那么有攻击性的名字配上露八颗牙齿的傻瓜笑容，萨沙轻轻勾起嘴角，像自己这种拥有霸气名字的猛男必须要高冷不苟言笑才名副其实。虽然自己刚刚也露出了一点点虎牙，没人看到就不算。

周五下午，大家跟着两位教授顶着大太阳前往建了一半的场馆实地考察。原本殿后的的Federer教授走着走着跑到前面和Nadal教授聊天去了，那个跟着Nadal教授的大四学长却掉到队尾和西西帕斯聊起了天。西西拿出宝丽来相机和多米尼克学长来了张自拍，卡恰好奇地凑上去问西西为什么作为一个刚进校不到一年的新生可以和大四快毕业了的学长那么熟络，西西说：“我永远爱垃圾食品，学长送的外卖我已经吃到金色人鱼级别了，我每周见学长的次数比见教授的次数还多。”卢布了然地点点头：“这就是你体重赶上卡恰的原因了，那么爱吃垃圾食品你是个垃圾桶吧。”  
萨沙听到垃圾桶后发出爆笑，西西帕斯白了他一眼，多米尼克学长则微笑着转身看向笑声的来源——一个高个子的金发男孩，看起来和西西是一个年级的，他礼貌地伸出手向萨沙自我介绍：“我是公共政策专业的大四学生多米尼克·蒂姆，你呢？”一边说一边抬眼打量萨沙被汗水打湿的额发。  
“亚历山大·兹维列夫，体育管理专业大一学生。学长好！”和学长握手之后萨沙悄悄拨了拨刘海。  
听到这句客客气气的学长好，多米尼克再次露出了和照片上一样的海豚微笑，萨沙也回报以一个露出虎牙的笑容。西西帕斯拿着刚刚偷拍的还没完全显影的二人握手照插进两人之间，说：“多米学长，这个照片给你。月底我拍期末作业的时候要麻烦你来客串一下哦，就是之前跟你提过的那个戏，下周我会把剧本发给你的。”  
多米犹豫了一下，扬起头看着西西问：“不会很难吧，我之前没有演过戏欸，会不会影响你的成绩。”  
“不会不会，多米学长能来我就很开心了。”

到场馆之后，两位教授做了简短的开场讲话，多米尼克学长开始为大家详细介绍这种环保材料的用途和优势。闲着没事的卡恰和卢布玩起了手指，来找多米学长敲定演戏事项的西西帕斯早就没影了，只剩下萨沙一个人托着腮帮子看学长发言。盯着学长梨涡发呆的萨沙满脑子都是卢布那句西西帕斯是个垃圾桶，脑子因为炎热的天气转动放缓，也终于把昨晚卡恰说的热爱海洋的棕色卷毛毛和眼前的多米尼克学长联系在一起。场馆里的空气闷得人晕乎乎的，卢布快要倒在卡恰身上睡着了，萨沙脑海里响起了昨天半夜他去厨房喝水的时候西西在浴室里唱的要人命的小美人鱼主题曲。他的视线不受理智控制地渐渐从学长的脸移动到汗湿的运动T恤下包裹着的身体，又跟着地心引力滑向若隐若现的人鱼线，接着是休闲裤包裹的翘臀。“人鱼线！”萨沙自己也不愿承认的对海洋生物生理特性了如指掌的家族基因在脑内拉响警报，这个对人超级友好的学长不一般，绝对不是个普通人类。毕竟是连西西帕斯这么难搞的人都能相处得来的。萨沙所知的最神奇的生物就是爸爸妈妈在他小时候讲的关于人鱼的睡前故事。小人鱼用歌声和女巫交换光滑修长的双腿，褪去湿滑腥气的鱼尾。想着小时候的睡前故事，耳边又是学长略带口音的演讲，萨沙被睡意袭卷，眼睛睁开再次看到学长已经是Federer教授说可以解散各自回去写报告的时候了。

好奇宝宝萨沙的思维被“人鱼”深深攫住，回到四人ensuite后瘫在长沙发上盯着吊灯回忆父母说过自从20世纪70年代后再没有人目睹人鱼，难道偏偏是他交了好运。萨沙打算一探究竟，先不动声色地仔细考察考察这个好脾气学长到底符不符合传说中的人鱼标准。考察的办法自然只能向某个热爱碳水化合物的希腊人请教，无外乎多点外卖，拿外卖的时候偷偷观察他。西西帕斯还说他知道学长兼职是因为手头不宽裕，却是个热爱做慈善的人。勤劳的学长迎来了外卖生涯的高光时刻，除去碳水狂魔西西雷打不动一周三五次的外卖，又激增了一大堆新订单，还都是一个人点的，多米尼克时常怀疑这个兹维列夫是不是在炫富，他肯定特别有钱，脖子上金项链多到绞在一起。而且每次至少订半打披萨，足够请整层楼的人吃了，小费也给得大方。为了鉴定学长，萨沙已经请了几乎整幢楼的人吃东西了。住五楼的那个数学系学霸梅德维德夫是第一次萨沙大宴的参与者，第一次请五楼的主意就是西西帕斯出的，他想看这个高冷学霸拒绝高热量食物的蠢样子，没想到不但没看到那人的推拒，自己下楼拍vlog又被倒垃圾的俄罗斯人看到。希腊人冷嘲热讽：“大学霸也跟我一样吃这些东西啊，我以为您这些娇弱金贵的头发都是喝郁金香里的露水长出来的呢。”  
瘦高的学霸没有搭理他，自顾自搭电梯回去了，倒是在走的时候悄悄留了个冰淇淋在电梯旁的前台桌子上，西西帕斯想着这个秃子也不至于要毒死他还是揣着冰淇淋就出门了，刚好自己那个已经吃完了。脖子上挂着最爱的相机，手里拿着冰淇淋小勺，今天的晚霞依旧是那么美丽，今天西西帕斯依旧如此帅气。

02  
西西帕斯还没走到街心公园就看见多米学长骑着小绵羊又来送外卖了，而且加装的货箱里放满了矿泉水和饮料。他正想上去帮忙却发现萨沙从拐角处冒出来热情地要帮多米搬水。  
之前好几次点单后躲在楼下垃圾桶后面暗中观察已经满足不了萨沙的求知欲了，他直接提前把电梯关停了（反正整栋宿舍楼都是他们家的）好和多米尼克学长一起搬水上去，走楼梯的时候可以更仔细地观看学长的步态和呼吸。天气很热，学长只穿了条中裤，萨沙的眼神在他光滑到微微发光的小腿上流连。等他回过神来的时候，多米尼克已经站在五楼的防火门边了，提着一大袋东西看着他：“学弟你是不是缺少锻炼，有这大长腿还没有我爬楼快。加油加油只剩下最后一层半了。”  
萨沙还在匀气，哪想得到自己点的水和饮料那么重，而且学长光滑的双腿和平顺的呼吸让他开始确认自己的猜想，体力再好也不可能拎这么多东西一点不喘，更何况自己还是学校网球队的，身体素质根本不差。  
终于上了六楼，多米尼克循着订单上卡恰诺夫的地址来到了萨沙住的ensuite门口。萨沙突然想起今天为了偷看学长特别心机地留了卡恰的名字，但是卡恰和卢布应该出去看足球比赛了，没人应门。多米尼克敲了半天门果然没人，就把东西堆在门口给卡恰诺夫的手机发了信息提示外卖已送达。  
萨沙见学长转身要走，急中生智提起他当时没喝几口的药草茶，问能不能去餐厅买一些回来。  
“正好这是我今天最后一单，我也要去店里打卡。那要委屈你坐我的小绵羊一起过去，可以吗？亚历山大同学。”  
因为身高的缘故，多米尼克学长仰起头看着萨沙的眼睛，萨沙被波罗的海般深沉的眼眸凝视，心里的人鱼兴风作浪，双腿自动迈向了那辆粉绿色的小绵羊。  
夏夜的微风吹过学长的发梢，萨沙狠狠吸了一口气。从宿舍楼去披萨店要经过一条很长的下坡路，两个男孩挤在一辆小小的摩托车上越靠越近，萨沙的脸颊蹭到学长的耳际，他被自己的心跳声吓到，差点错过了学长用德语轻声说的“今天的晚风好舒服”。萨莎用德语回答多米尼克今晚的空气里有令人舒畅的味道。接着两人就用家乡话聊了起来，多米尼克提出不要那么客气叫他学长，让萨沙直接叫他的名字。  
“那我不叫你学长了，你也不要总是叫我亚历山大，可以直接叫我的小名萨沙。你现在就是是我的多米哥哥了。”说完萨沙伸长手臂在空中抓了一颗不存在的星星放到了多米哥哥的头发里。  
多米因为哥哥的称呼笑开了，又轻轻念了两遍Sascha的名字，尾音被他咬得轻柔绵密，像芝士披萨的夹心。  
到了披萨店，多米停好小绵羊。萨沙在一边等着，多米转头看见他就傻笑了起来。  
“怎么了，多米哥哥我脸上有东西吗？”  
“哈哈哈，刚刚路上风太大把你的金色头发吹得跟个小狮子一样。”  
“小狮子不可爱吗？”  
多米没有回答他，倒是轻轻踮起脚把萨沙那几缕凌乱的刘海拨弄整齐了。“走吧小狮子。”  
萨沙被突然靠近的带有海洋气息的身体打乱了节奏，心里像有个企鹅在疯狂踩水。哥哥居然还用香水，萨沙知道自己眼神不好但是嗅觉和听觉灵得不行。  
两人在店里聊了一会儿，萨沙捧着杯子啜饮温柔的药草茶，味道真的一般般，但是配上坐在对面拿着人鱼杯子的多米哥哥的甜甜笑容，茶里都能喝出蜜桃味。

当萨沙忙于攻略哥哥的时候，我们勤劳的西西正在为他的期末作业找演员试镜。趁宿舍其他三个人都不在，他把经过初选的十个演员都请来了，挨个排演短片中的一段吵架戏码。场面之热闹、情绪之饱满引起了楼下学霸的不满。丹尼尔正徜徉在数学的海洋里，楼上一阵吵闹声把他从海里拉了出来，他合上电脑冲到阳台上对楼上大骂“我知道是你斯特凡诺斯，你和女朋友吵架再大声点整幢楼都知道你不行了！”  
西西帕斯闻声也冲到阳台，倚着朱丽叶阳台的栏杆把腰弯下去大喊“我行不行不需要您的关心，我只知道您天天学习这函数那积分的怕是没牵过女孩子的手。反正您肯定是不行的！”说完一扬长发潇洒地回到客厅继续给演员试镜。  
丹尼尔自讨没趣只好回房继续忍受楼上的吵闹，但是似乎没多久声音就停了，斯特凡诺斯哄人倒是有一套，梅德维德夫心想，不知道这人谈过多少次恋爱，伤了多少姑娘的心。

喝完茶萨沙带着又一张海豚贴纸回宿舍。天上飘起了小雨，空气里有刚刚修剪过的青草香气。他心情好到想抱着路灯唱一段singing in the rain.回到房间萨沙乖乖肝起了作业，聒噪的西西帕斯今天难得一声不响呆在房间里，窗外的雨声和安静的宿舍太适合写报告了。

斯特凡诺斯沉默的原因在于妈妈的短信，妈妈说下个月他们要飞过来看老朋友，要他一起参加，去认识认识。月底要交的期末作业还没搞定，下个月父母还要来让他参加陌生人的聚会，西西帕斯一阵头痛瘫倒在床上。

在死线前两周西西的短片作业正式开拍，多米学长如约而至，在学校游泳馆配合学弟拍摄。作为校游泳队的前任队长，多米优美的入水动作让西西的开场镜头非常抓人眼球。影片一开始就是长达十五秒的鱼跃入水升格镜头，多米在浅蓝色的泳池里畅游。西西打算用急促的心跳声和凌乱的呼吸声来暗示男主角的悸动，与儿时的暗恋对象重逢竟然是在学校的泳池，男主角呆呆地站在看台边凝视着水中的身影。

四天半就完成了基本的拍摄，西西窝在沙发里日夜颠倒地看着素材，出门拿外卖的萨沙经过他身后瞥到了工程文件里多米的镜头，马上把来送外卖的多米哥哥从门外扒拉进来一起看西西剪片子。西西一边剪一边叹气，对于自己陷入斯特凡诺斯式求而不得的悲剧爱情故事套路产生了厌烦，他总是喜欢写不得善终的故事，也喜欢拍遗憾与错过的场面。这次虽然尝试了LGBTQ题材，但是剧情还是没有跳脱出自己的老套路。萨沙倒是对剧情挺满意的，男主角与多米扮演的幼时恋人重逢又错过，最终爱上了一个女孩。他的多米哥哥戏份不多，却是人鱼泡沫般不可触及的美好存在。多米看完刚刚粗剪完的片头害羞地捂脸，觉得西西把自己拍得美好到不真实。西西还沉浸在粗剪过程中的自我厌恶里，萨沙接了话：“多米哥哥本来就很美啊，看了泳池那个镜头我都想转去游泳队了，网球哪有游泳有趣。”  
多米听完连耳朵尖都红了，在萨沙的注视中落荒而逃。  
西西帕斯如梦初醒：“你好像把你哥吓跑了。”

萨沙冲进房间拿着优盘又冲出来让西西把所有有多米的镜头和拍摄花絮都拷进来，这是苦逼期末周的救心丸。然而对这些片段反反复复的观摩在提升萨沙学习效率的同时，把他拖入了爱上人鱼的深渊，他感觉自己痴汉般循环播放的样子像极了影片里爱而不得的男主角。

03  
在刷了几个大夜和牺牲了一把金棕色秀发后，西西帕斯终于肝完了剪辑。因为平时拍vlog积累了很多空镜头用来转场，他很庆幸没有需要补拍的镜头，可以把作业交给教授了。大学第一年最大的作业就这样完成了之后甚至心有戚戚。面对还在赶due的另外三个室友，西西帕斯提前进入了假期。闲到想给萨沙的球拍穿线的西西打算暗搓搓帮萨沙解决感情问题。在同学们眼中善于和女孩子打交道的漂亮希腊男孩其实也没谈过几次恋爱，但是对撮合别人热情满满，比如对学长拥有粗壮单箭头的室友。看着自己的好白菜和可爱猪崽（其实他也搞不清楚到底谁是白菜，或许都是白菜），西西期末考一结束就要给这两人创造独处机会，傻沙自己不会套路只能靠他西西帕斯智慧的小脑袋瓜了。期末考结束意味着大四的多米尼克迎来了自己的毕业季，必须要让萨沙好好把握这次机会。

考完试卡恰和卢布立刻收拾东西回俄罗斯老家避暑去了，西西交代好萨沙应该干什么也搬出去住到郊区的度假别墅等爸妈来。

萨沙一个人在宿舍，从西西那里得知今天是多米哥哥最后一天上班就买了点酒在家叫外卖。多米带着披萨来了，萨沙摆出一副失魂落魄的样子，歪着头向多米哥哥撒娇说寝室人都跑了，没人陪他喝酒，期末考还没缓过来需要放纵一下。  
“我也很想陪你喝啊，过两天就要举行毕业典礼了，大学四年我也没好好喝过酒。你看我这兼职也不允许我喝酒。”说完多米露出一个歉疚的笑容，正要下楼时手机响了，是店主说家里有急事，就先打烊了，他让多米不用回去了，明天再过去还车子。

萨沙隐隐约约听到多米打电话的内容，脸上的笑意藏都藏不住。马上把多米拉进宿舍“这下你可以陪我喝酒了，多米哥哥。”说完低下头看着多米缓缓眨了下眼睛，浓密的睫毛压着浅蓝色虹膜，挽留和雀跃藏在灯光投下的睫毛阴影里，深情潜在眼底。多米放下身上的背包跟着萨沙进了客厅，萨沙把他留在沙发上自己转身回厨房拿酒和杯子。当他一手提着卡恰藏的伏特加，一手拿着两个香槟杯走出来的时候，多米眼疾手快接过萨沙用胳膊艰难夹着的三支啤酒。  
“小朋友你藏了那么多酒，却只有两个香槟杯？”  
萨沙尴尬地挠了挠头，把啤酒开了递给多米。多米看起来酒量很好的样子，一下喝掉了大半瓶。萨沙不甘示弱开了伏特加往香槟杯子里灌，一边啃披萨一边啜饮伏特加。他把另一个香槟杯推给多米的时候，多米小心翼翼地拿起来浅尝了一口就被辣得跳脚，还吐了吐舌头。萨沙怂恿他再尝一口，这是从老家带来的好酒，多米又喝了一点，脸颊一下飞红，人也软绵绵地靠在沙发上，“萨沙，你讲点什么吧，我还不想睡。”  
“好啊，我就给你讲讲那个很会拍的西西帕斯和楼下很会学的梅德维德夫之间的奇怪故事吧。”

多米一只手拿着啤酒，另一只手撑着头微微眯起眼睛听萨沙讲故事。萨沙从斯特凡诺斯刚进校满学校飞无人机拍风景误伤梅德维德夫开始说起。那次坠机事件不仅让西西花了一大笔钱修理他的宝贝大疆，还让他和楼下学霸结下了梁子，这神奇小飞机坠落之时虐杀了学霸好几缕珍贵的头发。西西帕斯不仅没和人家道歉还大骂他走路不抬头看看天空，不仅错过美好风景还引起他的无人机自杀。这大学霸自然是一头雾水，走在路上被误伤还被大骂一通，虽然当时看着那人的脸没反应过来要骂回去，但是心里可记住了这个猖狂的学弟。

新生周结束的时候在宿舍一楼公用厨房有个小型派对，梅德维德夫下午从图书馆回来的时候看到人群中扎眼的高个学弟拿着照相机到处拍，就知道所有校园仇敌都住一栋楼的校园传说不假。

再后来就是学霸在图书馆呆久了去楼下大草坪散步撞见草地上撒欢拍vlog的学弟，学弟还把镜头对准他拍了好一阵，这种低级的挑衅他都不屑回应。还有在宿舍楼下垃圾桶边捡到对方的房门钥匙，钥匙链上挂着男孩的大头照。他仔细一看完全不是那个恼人学弟现在长发及肩的样子，照片里的男孩留着金色的短发，还扎着白色的发带，脸颊红红的像是刚从运动场上下来。他在前台留了电话让失主去他宿舍认领，就是为了与学弟当面对峙，最好能打上一架（他自认个高一定占优势）。结果斯特凡诺斯来到他的宿舍轻快地敲了门、轻松地进了门、轻易地拿回了钥匙，别说打架，梅德维德夫看到那张脸连话都说不出就把钥匙交给人家了。他终于发现这个男孩的脸好像偶尔会出现在他午夜梦回的时候，那个人好像在他童年就出现过。之前莫名其妙被骂的愤懑掺上似是而非的熟悉感让学霸又一次交了白卷，事后他气急败坏地搜索吵架没发挥好的解决办法，抓耳挠腮甚至薅起了本就不多的金棕色头发。

萨沙讲得有点累了，校园论坛里著名的梅西文学还没提呢。他抬手喝了一口啤酒，感谢俄罗斯基因让自己保持清醒。但是旁边的多米哥哥已经红着脸睡着了，两条腿还蜷在沙发上。萨沙小心地移走多米垂下的手里虚虚握着的酒杯，指尖在他的掌心停留了一会儿，企图偷一点熟睡之人的体温。然后就踮着脚进卧室拿了薄毯子出来盖在多米的身上，盖完又不舍得走，蹲在沙发边看多米哥哥的睡颜，手指不知不觉缠绕上了他颈侧的卷发，巧克力色的鬈曲发尾在长着薄茧的修长手指里缠绵，他轻轻唤着多米哥哥。那人的眼皮跳了跳，吓得他立刻放开了手指。无处可去的食指抛弃意识奔向了多米喝过的香槟杯，指尖在他饱满嘴唇碰过的边沿滑过，又恋恋不舍地用指腹重蹈覆辙。萨沙把手指放在自己下唇中间的轻微凹陷处，来回轻轻挪动，呼吸着这个偷来的吻。

在地毯上呆坐了很久，萨沙想起来上次被多米哥哥叫小狮子之后自己在网上买的小狮子挂件，把挂件扣在多米哥哥的背包拉链上后，他心满意足地躺倒在地毯上，枕着沙发靠垫就睡过去了。

第二天早上醒来桌子已经被收拾干净了，本来不想洗掉的酒杯也已经乖乖呆在沥水篮里了。萨沙揉揉眼睛发现昨天给多米哥哥盖的小毯子不见了，就是那条印有打网球的米菲兔子图案的。就连沙发底下都没有它的踪影，他昨晚的好心情被消失的毯子带走一半。那是他第一次参加青少组比赛捧杯之后妈妈给的额外奖励，这条毯子不仅具有重要的纪念意义，而且盖着超舒服，所以萨沙把它从家里带来了。这下好了，不仅宝贝毯子不翼而飞，多米哥哥也不见了，他什么也没留下。

直到萨沙再次打开冰箱找酒喝的时候，他才发现冰箱门上贴着的海蓝色人鱼贴纸上有多米哥哥的电话。他立刻拿起手机要拨过去，拨号的时候又犹豫不知道该说些什么，最后硬着头皮打过去之后自动进了语音信箱“嗨，这里是多米尼克，我现在在拯救小企鹅哦，暂时不能接听你的电话，请在嘟声后留言。”萨沙听着这条带有奥地利口音的留言提示，猛灌了一大口啤酒。啊，我的多米哥哥真好，又去忙海洋保护事业了，就是不知道他打算什么时候来救救我心里那只焦躁的小企鹅，萨沙这样想着又听了几遍。最终他也没说什么，只是让多米有空回电话。

多米这边忙于处理毕业生的各种手续，手机开了静音根本顾不上看语音信箱。毕业典礼又要作为优秀毕业生代表上台演讲，多米忙得脚不沾地，中午在学校休息室热三明治的空档翻了下手机，听了几条留言，大多是祝他毕业快乐的。有个来续咖啡的学妹看到他打了个招呼，微笑着问他“多米学长你有个狮子座的女朋友吗？这个挂件好可爱啊毛茸茸的。”  
多米低头看到突然出现在包上的小狮子，羞涩地摸摸头说：“emmm，不是女朋友，只是我自己觉得挺可爱的就买了。”  
学妹了然地点点头，转身放下咖啡和另一只手里的焦糖饼干拿出手机疯狂打字。  
🕵🏽♀️：多米有对象了！！！  
🦅：？？？！🧐  
🕵🏽♀️：我看到他包上挂了个狮子挂件。他说不是女朋友送的，是自己买的。他根本不会撒谎🔥  
🦅：据我所知女朋友肯定没有，男朋友倒是说不定哦。  
🕵🏽♀️：👂🏻剧情发展太快没有我的发挥余地了，你给我详细讲讲，你肯定参与了是吧。

04  
西西没有时间给Naomi细讲多米的事，八字还没一撇呢，他也才刚刚开始助攻傻沙，结果自己这边情况更危急。爸爸妈妈来电话说明天到，要他去接机，当晚就去探访几年未见的旧友。西西放下手机就开始收拾东西，自己一个人住大别墅太舒服了，零食啤酒到处乱放，被妈妈看到了免不了一顿说。水槽里的脏盘子飞快搞定，脏衣篓里没洗的袜子丢进洗衣机。好不容易又坐下来的西西打开电脑开始剪辑囤积许久的vlog，是在学校图书馆的大草坪拍的春日校园，都拖到盛夏了还没有产出。

打开素材，挑一个活泼轻快的音乐做背景，拿起手边的可乐悠闲地看看哪些镜头需要剪辑到一起。忽然一个金棕色头发的人入画了，西西倒吸一口凉气，盯着屏幕里的男人，我为什么拍了他那么久，在我的镜头里他比肉眼看好看很多嘛。西西自夸的摄影水平出色，不知不觉把有楼上学霸入镜的视频又看了一遍。这个人不和自己吵架的时候看起来蛮温柔的，西西拍了下自己的脑袋觉得自己休息傻了。

多米给萨沙发消息说这几天太忙没有时间回电话，等毕业典礼结束了就去找他。萨沙大胆提问：“我可以来参加你的毕业典礼吗，多米哥哥，我想和你合照。”  
🐧：可以啊，你顺便熟悉熟悉，三年之后毕业的就是你了。  
🦁️：嗯，我还要给你准备个惊喜，多米哥哥。  
🐧：不用麻烦了，你来合影就可以了。

萨沙开始查毕业典礼应该送什么礼物，看了一圈还是觉得送花最安全，没有人会不喜欢漂亮的鲜花。然后他去给哥哥送花，趁机搂住哥哥的腰，让摄影带师西西帕斯拍照，完美。

西西顺利地接上了爸妈，一路上妈妈念叨着给他带了这里买不到的家乡美食，也开始讲起那个很久没见面的老朋友。那个阿姨原来和她一起在当地最大的一个百货公司上班，是一楼首饰柜台的领柜。她们在公司的时候中午一起吃饭发现很聊得来就成了好朋友。后来正在食品部做销售经理的西西妈遇到了来谈生意的西西爸，风风火火的饿裔美人一下抓住了这个希腊男人的心，然后就有了小西西，西西妈也跟着西西爸回希腊一起管理酸奶公司。所以后来就没和那个好朋友见过几次，都只是匆忙路过对方住的城市的时候一起吃个饭。西西妈悄悄地说她后来听说那个阿姨在首饰柜台当营业员只是爱好，其实某个珠宝牌子就是她们家族的。西西感觉自己先吃了陈年狗粮又吃了个大瓜，甚至可以偷用在以后的剧本创作里，对这个很有想法的阿姨产生了好奇。

“哦对了，她儿子好像跟你在一个学校读书，什么专业我忘记了，反正跟他妈一样很聪明的。晚上你可以见到他，见面了要叫人家哥哥。要搞好关系，以后经常会见面的。”  
西西心不在焉地应了一句，脑子里开始脑补那个很聪明的小孩，犹太小卷卷？青年地中海？眼镜片比相机镜片厚？

回家把东西放下后西西果断来了一大碗酸奶犒劳开了好长时间车的自己，爸爸妈妈换了身衣服出来，妈妈还没开口，爸爸就打发西西回房间换件得体的衣服，穿件运动T恤去人家家里算什么样子。西西没办法只好换了件白衬衫出来。妈妈看到衣服下摆上的褶皱蹙了眉头，伸手拉了拉，衣服还是顽固地保持着它的纹理。  
“妈妈，这只是时间留在衬衣上的注脚。”  
“我看是你偷懒不熨衣服的借口。等下回来全部熨好。”  
“妈妈破发。”西西爸总结。  
“我和你爸最近老爱看网球，有个叫Morits的奥地利选手挺厉害的。”

车开到对方的别墅外时，西西看到那家两夫妻早就等在门口迎接他们了。妈妈刚下车，那个打扮干练的阿姨就快步走来亲亲热热地抱住了妈妈，两个人马上聊了起来，爸爸们则提着他们拿来的东西率先回到室内，西西局促地跟在后面不知道应该干什么。

等大家都坐定了，那个阿姨开始倒薄荷茶给大家喝。妈妈一个眼神给西西，西西立刻会意，开始打招呼：“叔叔阿姨晚上好，我是斯特凡诺斯，大学主修电影制作，刚刚上完大一。阿姨你衬衫前襟的蓝宝石胸针好精致，切面像爱琴海的海波。”

阿姨很受用西西的漂亮话，心情大好，两家人热络地聊着。西西很难加入上一辈人的话题，眼睛到处乱瞄，找房间里的好吃的。叔叔发现西西东张西望的，马上起身拿了一盘杏仁奶油可颂过来，西西拿起一个沾满糖霜的咬了一口，在心中大喊今天没白来。

门铃响了，那个别人家的小孩回来了。西西把眼神从可颂当中拉出来移向大门，看到来人的时候脑袋嗡的一声，被糖霜粉好好呛了一下，穿着正装的梅德维德夫惊得他拿起茶杯喝了好几口。

梅德维德夫放下手上拎着的裱花蛋糕，解开外套伸出右手朝他走过来。西西脑子一片空白连忙伸手和人握手，握完才发现自己指尖还有糖霜和奶油，实在是太丢脸了。那人却从容地向西西的父母打招呼，说了些欢迎的话，还说“这个弟弟我曾经是见过的”这种怪话。两边的父母都很开心，西西妈还夸他成熟稳重，比自己家调皮的西西好多了，还要西西多学学丹尼尔哥哥，西西在心里翻了好几个白眼。

顺利入座开餐，父母们聊到兴头上，西西却不敢看右手边坐着的人，虽然那人不至于当着父母的面打他，但是害怕还是要害怕的。他只能把注意力都放在盘子里的菜肴上，很久没有吃到俄罗斯料理了，确实有点想念，红菜汤很正宗，西西努力想着这些东西，妄图把尴尬的空气赶走。那人识趣地去了洗手间，西西舒了一口气，伸展了一下头颈。突然一阵轻微的手机提示音响了，是学霸的手机，西西按捺不住好奇伸着脖子看了一眼，是校园论坛的更新提示，学霸居然也会看八卦！  
“卢布太太的连载车《贴身敌人》更新了！！！无奖竞猜梅西今天在哪里做的？”  
西西看到他的名字和那个无聊的俄罗斯人的名字之间的斜杠的时候两眼一黑，下巴差点磕到盘子上。为什么他们俩的名字会连在一起，还出现在学校论坛了，西西帕斯只好拿出手机登上论坛一探究竟。

梅德维德夫从洗手间出来后就加入到父母们的谈话中了，不动声色地瞥了一眼手机就把手机翻过去了。西西捕捉到这个欲盖弥彰的动作觉得这件事情越来越蹊跷了，他必须好好看看帖子里的内容。

“斯特凡有的时候是有点吵闹，但是总体来说还是一个好学生。你们知道吗，第一学年结束的短片展映活动里他的作品拿了评委会大奖。他在艺术上大概真的很有天赋吧。”他和父母们亲切地聊着这个平日里针锋相对的学弟，甚至亲昵地跟着西西的父母一起叫着他的小名。西西的脊背窜上一阵寒意，真不知道这个人说这些话是什么意思，难道他还去看了一年级的展映？他肯定是想在展映的时候当众羞辱他来报复之前的事情，但是最后为什么又没有发火呢？西西的小脑袋瓜里充满了问号。迷迷糊糊地就与旁边的人眼神交会了，俄罗斯人眼里完全没有恶作剧得逞的快感，只是平静地看着他。  
西西发呆似地盯了他几秒，没看出什么名堂，却突然心跳加速。只好低头专心刀叉下的饭菜，那人却起身往他杯子里又加了一点红酒。

明天就是学校的毕业典礼了，萨沙抱着在花店选了半天的花回到宿舍，给西西发了个消息汇报进度。突然门被敲响了，萨沙听出来是多米来了赶紧把花束藏进离他最近的卢布的卧室。开门就看见多米哥哥抱着他那叠得整整齐齐的小毯子，他一个高兴把人家抱了个满怀。多米摸摸他金色的发尾稍稍往后退了些。  
“明天我就不住在宿舍了，所以今天把该洗的都洗掉了。正好等衣服烘干的档儿把这个毯子给你拿过来。”  
萨沙接过毯子，把毯子抱在怀里就问多米为什么把毯子带走了。多米又是个不会撒谎的好孩子就直说那天睡相不好流了口水，所以很不好意思地带回去洗了。话还没说完就拿两只手捂着脸，最后几个单词都是闷闷的。  
萨沙看着他满脑子都是好可爱好可爱，都忘记要接话了，多米便提起明天是毕业典礼要他来观礼。萨沙疯狂点头说一定会去，多米和他没说几句就急着走了。

西西一边喝酒一边思考刚刚短暂的心跳加速，不知不觉多喝了几杯。这下真的晕起来了，醉酒的西西话很少，一个人脸红红地窝在椅子里，用手撑着头强忍着睡意，梅德维德夫见状跟西西的父母打了个招呼就把西西扶去客房了。把西西扶到床上后，梅德维德夫拿了热毛巾给西西擦了脸，被热气熏蒸过的脸颊显得过分鲜红，西西的嘴唇也被红酒浸润得饱满弹润，好像涂了水红色的唇膏。

“丹尼尔哥哥⋯⋯我想⋯⋯”因酒醉陷入睡眠的西西发出几句梦呓，又没有把话说完，丹尼尔把耳朵凑过去也再没听出他说了什么，只好帮他掖了掖被角。弄完这些去倒了杯水放在床头柜，躺在西西边上看着他睡觉。他看到西西披散在枕头上的卷曲金发，就想起小时候跟在妈妈身后留着短发的小斯特凡。那个时候的斯特凡会跟路边的小猫咪打招呼，也会偶尔扯扯他的衣角邀请他一起打球。阳光洒在他弯曲的头发上，像个小天使。自从西西家搬家以后他俩就没再见面，那个男孩显然已经忘记他了。但是他永远记得那个汗水淋漓的夏日午后斯特凡说要一直跟丹尼尔哥哥在一起的话。

“斯特凡，你搬走之前跟我说的话我都记着，我答应你的事不会改变。在学校里看到你的时候我就知道你已经忘记我了，但是我不会跟你吵，你只是个small kid,是永远要人宠着的。也许我不跟你吵、不理你还能引起你的注意。你还是那个骄傲但有天赋的小孩，我看了你的期末作业，那个故事骗了我很多眼泪，我就是被困在求而不得的爱情故事里的人。我之前错过太久，再见到你的时候绝不会放手。”

05  
萨沙在礼堂后排看完了毕业典礼，在多米演讲完的时候带头起立鼓掌，多米哥哥给了他一个害羞的眼神。仪式一结束萨沙就拿着花去找多米合影，在礼堂外的小广场上看了半天都没有发现他的身影，原来是被一群学弟学妹围着在拍大合照。等人群散去的时候多米手上已经拿着好多花了，粉玫瑰、黄玫瑰、绣球花，甚至还有十分扎眼的一小扎红玫瑰。萨沙低头看了看自己手里的花束，有点犹豫要不要过去，刚好多米转头看到他耀眼的金棕色头发，马上招呼他过去合影。看到他捧着花，多米就提出让萨沙拿着他之前收到的花，自己捧着萨沙买的花束来合照，萨沙把黄白的花束递过去。多米轻轻碰了下向日葵的花盘，说道“萨沙，向葵的花瓣好像小狮子的那圈鬃毛啊。”  
萨沙摸了摸自己的头发，有点心不在焉地回答：“嗯，是很像。”  
两人忽然陷入尴尬的沉默，好在西西拿着相机来了。等摄影师站定，萨沙立刻顺势搂住多米的腰，两个人一下贴得紧紧的。西西不愧是专业的，让萨沙摆出帮多米整理学士服领子和学士帽的姿势，最后还让多米把帽子放到萨沙的云一样蓬松的金发上。两个人拍了好多照片，他们一起凑到单反边上看照片的时候，多米的发顶蹭到萨沙的颈侧，引起了一阵轻微的颤栗。

萨沙提议陪多米走回宿舍，他可以帮忙一起把那么多花拿回去。两个人默默地走在学校的小路上，萨沙抱着一大堆花，低着头，下巴快要埋进那些娇嫩的玫瑰花瓣里去了。多米走在他前面，抱着萨沙送的黄白相间的花束，右手食指轻轻碰了碰小雏菊明黄色的细小花瓣，转头想和萨沙搭话，结果发现萨沙走得很慢，大长腿拖拖拉拉地不想迈开似的。多米站在原地等萨沙赶上来，见萨沙脸色不好，就扯出一个大大的笑容，把酒窝梨涡一同捧出去，“萨沙小狮子在想什么呀，是在想几年之后也要毕业了是吗？”萨沙摇摇头，没说话，依旧走得很慢，多米也跟着他把脚步慢下来。

“阿嚏，阿嚏，阿嚏。”多米连打了三个喷嚏，眼睛湿湿的，被发胶打理整齐的刘海也从头顶趁机逃逸，男孩用手背蹭了蹭不舒服的鼻子，正要开口，却被萨沙抢白“多米哥哥你是不是感冒了啊，今天那么冷你拍毕业照穿太少啦，我把外套给你。”  
见萨沙终于开口，多米笑得比手里的向日葵还灿烂，接过萨沙手里的花，等他把厚厚的大衣脱下来披在自己身上。萨沙在里面穿了件奶蓝色的棒针织毛衣，显得他特别居家特别乖，而且很衬他的眼睛。穿上萨沙的衣服多米才坦白：“我有点花粉过敏，所以才会狂打喷嚏。”萨沙见他在自己的长大衣里很暖和的样子，之前的心事略微散去了一点。

两人走得再慢也快走到了目的地，萨沙望见宿舍楼下的小花园，鼓起勇气开口问道：“学长，你找好工作了吗，会离开这个城市回到家乡去吗？”  
多米从藏青色的羊绒大衣里扬起脸来，看着萨沙的眼睛，“嗯，已经签约了，我应该会去一个比较大型的水族馆上班，她们今年刚好需要我这个专业的毕业生，而且在这个水族馆可以接触到好多海洋生物，这是全国唯一一个持续在做海洋生物保护的水族馆，能拿到offer真的好幸运啊。”  
“怎么会是你幸运啊，明明是招到你的水族馆更幸运。你专业成绩那么好，教授又带着你做了好多项目，课余时间还坚持救助小企鹅，你那么优秀她们怎么可能不要你。”  
多米不知是被冷风吹的还是被萨沙夸的红了脸。萨沙好像又开始想心事。全国唯一做海洋生物保护的水族馆，这句话在他脑子里来来回回地飘着，被寒意侵蚀的脑细胞终于反应过来，那不就是他们家的水族馆嘛，得来全不费工夫，多米兜兜转转还是在自己的视野里。萨沙开心得快要跳起来，脸上一扫先前的阴霾，多米好奇地问他怎么回事，他打哈哈说想起圣诞节爸爸妈妈会来跟他一起过节，还会带着他的狗狗去参加最大的圣诞活动。  
萨沙看他好像被自己说的有点想家，便靠过去想摸摸多米的头，又不太好意思，只好轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“入职前还有大半个月的空档，我也刚好回趟家，正好告诉爸爸妈妈找到心仪的工作了，还得回去看看傻莫最近学习有没有偷懒。”  
“傻莫？你弟弟吗？”  
“嗯，我弟跟你一样也会打网球，不过没你打得好。我弟超聒噪的，总想拉着我去染头。”  
萨沙脑补多米染着蓝绿色头发的样子笑出了声，“我有个哥哥，比我大十岁，已经成家了。没想到吧，我已经当了好几年叔叔了，你还只是哥哥。”  
多米也笑了，“那你要成熟起来啊，给小侄女做个好榜样。你已经不是全家最小的小孩了，鸡腿没你的份啦。哦，说起鸡腿，我宿舍冰箱里还有一些没吃完的东西，你愿不愿意帮我一起去处理掉，是不是太为难你了，我的厨艺很一般。”  
正愁没地方吃饭也没外卖可叫的萨沙眼睛一亮，不仅可以蹭到饭，最重要的是可以看到在家下厨房的多米哥哥，他可太愿意了。

回到公寓，多米飞快脱了鞋，登登登跑进房间，拿了棉拖鞋出来，“公寓暖气不太足，我拿厚拖鞋给你。”说着把鞋给了萨沙，自己脚上只一双白色运动袜，萨沙低头指了指他的脚，多米才反应过来自己没穿拖鞋，立刻也换上棉拖鞋。把花抱去咖啡桌上放好，就奔进厨房开始做饭。萨沙在玄关站着，看多米目标明确地哒哒哒跑来跑去觉得他真是像极了一只找鱼吃的小企鹅，心里暖暖的，又想笑了，跟多米一起的时候他太容易被逗笑了。  
萨沙也把花放下，去水槽洗了手问多米他能帮上什么，多米让他把公寓最后一瓶红酒给开了，先醒一下。等他忙完，又招呼他过来帮忙，“诶，我围裙找不到了，你帮我找找看。”  
萨沙在不大的公寓里兜了两圈，才发现围裙就被丢在冰箱顶上，忙得脚不沾地的多米显然是灯下黑了。他正在案板前处理牛排，萨沙轻手轻脚举着围裙走了过去，把粉蓝色的围裙轻轻绕过多米的头，多米这才反应过来，放下手里的小肉锤，“谢谢你呀萨沙，在哪里找到的。”  
“就在冰箱顶上，不知道是哪个小迷糊把他揉成一团丢在上面的，围裙上的小北极熊都哭了。”多米咯咯笑了，配合地把碰过牛肉的手小心翼翼地穿过围裙，等萨沙把背后的结系上。萨沙慢慢地让绳子在手里穿梭，趁机低下头闻闻多米的气味，是奔波一天的微微汗味和长久不变的海洋气息。他真的是人鱼吧，世界上根本没有这么好闻的水生调香水，萨沙的小鼻子非常灵敏。系完蝴蝶结，萨沙也没离开，垂着手站在多米身边听候差遣，多米在冰箱和灶台间来回的时候经常会蹭到他，两人都不恼，好像这快两米的大高个是个大家习以为常的厨房盆景。多米要调味料的时候萨沙总能配合得很好，好像他们上辈子在某个高速路口的汽车餐厅一起打工多年一样。剩余蔬菜炖煮的浓汤还在锅里翻滚，多米装模作样拿个勺子舀了一勺尝尝咸淡，结果假扮大厨失败，舌尖被热汤烫到，吓得站在边上观摩的萨沙手足无措，不知道要拿什么药来。  
“给我倒一杯冰牛奶就行了，或许幸运的话冷冻层里还有冰淇淋剩下？”  
“哈，还真有一个。多米，是焦糖布朗尼味的，这个口味你喜欢吗？”  
“可以啊，你去抽屉里找两个小勺子，我们把它瓜分了。”

萨沙在狭窄的厨房里弯下腰，往底下的大抽屉里望去，奶蓝毛衣随着重力往下掉，带着白T恤也往下溜，调皮地露出一截没怎么晒过太阳的苍白的窄腰。在萨沙找到勺子之前多米意犹未尽地把目光从男孩的腰线上拔下，慌忙搅动起浓汤。萨沙一手举着两把勺子，拿身体把冰淇淋夹在台面边上，用另一只手艰难地打开冰淇淋的盖子。打开之后他狠狠挖了一大勺，像气不过这被冻硬的难以开启的塑料盖子。多米正要伸出空着的那只手去接勺子，萨沙却让他张嘴，满满一勺甜到发腻的焦糖味冰淇淋滑进口腔，受伤的舌头顷刻间得到抚慰，连上颚都凉飕飕的。多米像只小猫一样满足地眯起了眼睛，自然是看不到萨沙看着他的表情比舌尖上的冰淇淋还要甜蜜得多。

冰淇淋吃完，意面、蔬菜浓汤都上桌了，只等牛排出锅。萨沙在公寓里转悠，看着除了咖啡桌和厨房之外空荡荡的公寓。在煎牛排的滋滋声里，突然想起多米昨天说今晚就不住学生公寓了，那他今天要睡哪里。


End file.
